trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Zantree Alliance
The Zantree Alliance first appeared in ST-OM Thirteen - The Zantree They last appeared in ST-OM Thirty-Seven - The Klingons and the Deep Blue Sea The sole Epiphany Trek story appearance was in "The Word of the Builders" as a cameo. Charter Members The Zantree Alliance, so called for the planet on which the Alliance Charter was signed had five charter members. While founded in the same high minded idealistic stat as the Federation it quickly devolved to a military alliance for survival when the Kliges'chee came a calling. Poong Rubberheaded humanoids. Poong are the look go see of the Zantree Alliance. Evolved like Humans from a plains hunting omnivore they could be called a species with ADD. They are quick to notice the out of place thing, quick to react to the strange noise. This affects their skill at negotiation and diplomacy. It is hard to keep them on the subject. The Poong fell into the position of the leading edge of the Alliance as they had the most advancement drive of the five charter members. Youn A humanoid species with a more simian appearance and a plethora of whiskers. The have a culture that celebrates the capitalist urge. The successful Free Trader is a figure of mythical proportion. Culturally the Youn focus on trading and wheeler-dealing. Their heroes and celebrities are the richest negotiators and bargainers. This is not a limit or one trick pony thing. The Youn are as flexible and versatile as Humans. Humans have venerated the lone explorer, Youn the trader. Olympians A species of large weasel furries. Their culture celebrates competition. The name is a translation (The common Olympian language is a series of clicks chirps and purrs that most peoples that didn't grow up with it find very hard to learn.) of their basic cultural idea. A constant and never ending Olympic Games. Everything is competed for, jobs, mates, position in society; a Darwinian meritocracy. It is said an Olympian can turn being sick into a competition. They are eager and forward looking as a species. The Mustilon form is a common theme in this area of space. It is believed that the Olympians, Lughocee, and perhaps the Ottarions are a single genetic stock, spread either by a lost First Generation spacefaring culture or the Great Orions. Kee The Kee are saruoids. The Kee are known for being very exacting. Very exacting, of themselves and you. They will hold any being to the exact letter of any agreement, and they will make sure the letter agrees with the spirit before they sign it. In their first look at the Federation Charter they corrected it for errors of spelling and grammar. Tabooists Tabooists are an artifact of the Rishans. One of the few you can have close contact with and survive mentally intact. The Rishans used their race maker on a species of shelled amphibians, imparted the inborn need to go forth and safe the artifacts of the Rishans and then they twiddle bopp hasflat. Tabooists (so called for their insistence that the Rishan zone be made Taboo.) are a slow speaking, slow moving people, deliberate and determined. Many consider them slow thinking, not the case. They do not dissuade those that have deluded themselves. A tabooist can move fast if there is reason. They consider the Rishans mad gods. Mad gods that it is their scared duty to clean up after. Tabooists have concluded that the Federation has a mad god of its own. Why else do Starfleet sensors disable Rishian artifacts? Other Races The charter members are not the only members of the alliance. When first encountered they had 15 members total. *'Free Kliges'chee' -- A barely holding on remnant of the race that threatened to over run space. *'Minar' -- A space culture from just after the Great Orion Empire. They fell to barbarism and are on the way back up. They are Copper blooded Humanoids with Green hair and brown skin. *'Orions' -- Orions are all over space. The Zantree Orions have no alliance with either Botchok or Naa. Pellierie is an Orion world of mixed Green and Gold Orions. It has no slavery. From long practice the two colors are culturally considered separate races with little in the way of cross mating. They are a technological uplift not having warp drives at the time of contact. Kellgrin Is a more traditional Orion world. They dropped slavery to get in the Alliance. Getting over run by the Kliges'chee did not sound like fun. There are still tensions between the Golds and the newly freed Greens. *'Rin' -- Bipedal digitigrades on cloven hooves, they have body fur and muzzles with catfish like barbels on their faces. Rin where just getting into space when the Kliges'chee busted up the party. The Alliance looked like a good idea to them. Epiphany Trek In the Epiphany Trek cycle the Zantree Alliance was pulled apart by internal conflicts set up within the charter itself. The Tabooists sort of drifted away as they didn't feel that the rest of the Alliance was dedicated enough to their goals. The Youn Independent Merchant's Guild put a gun to the head of the alliance and pulled the trigger. They started a trade alliance with several Orion houses against the Ferengi, it quickly devolved into a three way throw down with all parties for themselves. The "war" is mostly fought with money. Sometimes it gets hot. The Poong and Olympians quickly joined the Federation as the Far Sector centered around the Ane world of Oz was expanding at the time. They gladly threw in with the longer established group. The Kee only joined when it was clear that the Alliance would not hold together, agreement or not. Of course they tore the Federation Charter apart and put it back together first. Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile Trek d20 Poong have +1 Wis, -1 Cha, they have the feat "Focused" as a racial trait and Listen is always a class skill for a Poong. The Youn have two modes - physically the Youn are -1 Str, +1 Cha. People raised in Youn Culture, would always have bluff and appraise as class skills. He would also have the windfall feat for free. A Youn raised outside of Youn culture would, instead have an extra feat at first level and 4 extra skill points per level. Category:Political Units Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek